Et les maraudeurs furent
by Pug de Crydee
Summary: Les futurs maraudeurs arrivent à poudlard, le début d'une des amitiées les plus célèbre de l'histoire de Poudlard. me revoila avec ce nouveau chapitre du POV de sirius
1. Prologue

Bon ceci est ma première fic donc soyez indulgent et logiquement sa devrait aller en s'améliorant (sinon je suis un cas grave) n'hésiter surtout pas a reviewez pour laisser vos commentaire

Disclamer : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter ainsi que tout les personnage appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Prologue

Voila c'était fait il venait de passer une grande étape dans le parcours qu'on lui avait assigné avant même sa naissance cela faisait la fierté de ses parent mais cela le rendait pourtant très mélancolique car au fond de lui toute sa famille et toute son éducation de sang pur le répugnait 

Il ouvrit la lettre frappe au sceau de poudlard la meilleur école de sorcellerie au monde (malgré que son directeur soit le pire du monde d'après ses parents) et la parcouru du regard 

_Collège poudlard école de sorcellerie_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du grand ordre de merlin Docteur Es sorcellerie Enchanteur en chef_

_Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers_

_                  Cher M. Black nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficier d'ors et déjà d'une inscription a poudlard_

_                                      Vous trouverez ci joint la liste des ouvrages et équipement nécessaire au bon déroulement de votre scolarité _

_                                               La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard _

_                                                                                Veuillez croire l'expression de nos sentiments distingués _

_Minerva Mc Gonnagal,_

_Directrice adjointe_

Sirius soupira pour lui poudlard ne serait que la suite de son agonie a Serpentard. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il serait un des premiers black Gryffondor mais maintenant que sa rentrée approchait il doutait plus que jamais de sa répartition

Il avait toujours entendu ses parent louer les valeur des Serpentard : la ruse, l'ambition, la détermination, une certaine forme d'intelligence, un mépris des règles. Et maintenant qu'il se sondait lui même il se surprenait a penser qu'il avait les caractéristiques d'un Serpentard et cela l'avait plongé dans une certaine forme de dépression car il pensait que même s'il ne détestait pas les sang de bourbe et les moldu et même s'il détestait toute ce qui ressemblait a de la magie noire il croyait qu'il allait devoir passé toute sa scolarité a Serpentard

Sirius avait toujours aimer les farce (a cause des quelles il recevait de nombreuses punitions) et l'aventure il avait passé son enfance a explorer toute la maison familiale mais depuis qu'il avait fait son introspection il était passif.

Il se résolu a se levé et a descendre voir sa mère 

_Mère, j'ai reçu ma lettre de poudlard 

_bien nous irons au chemin de traverse demain, répondit Estella Black sans aucune émotion 

Sirius était habituer a la froideur de sa mère qui avait toujours préfère son jeune frère Regulus en y pensant bien il n'y avait personne qui ne l'appréciait ici même l'elfe de maison était fou.

Sur ce il décida d'aller se coucher

Le lendemain matin il fut réveiller par la voix de sa mère qui lui criait de se dépêcher. Il déjeuna et ils prirent le magico bus jusqu'au chaudron baveur ou ils retrouvèrent Bellatrix et Narcissia

Apres que sa mère ait complimenté ses nièces sur leur beauté toujours plus grande. Les Black de dirigèrent vers le chemin de traverse 

_Mère je pense que je pourrait aller chez Ollivanders pendant que iriez chez Mme Guipure

_Soit mais tu sera dans deux heure au chaudron baveur 

Sirius déambula dans le chemin de traverse et sourit il fallait qu'il en profite de tels moment de liberté serait rare a poudlard avec sa cousine et le fils rogue 

Il arriva devant chez Ollivanders et entra un garçon était assis là sur un tabouret pendant qu'une jeune fille essayait des baguette 

_Assis toi dit le garçon Sirius le regarda et vit qu'il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que les siens mais coiffe avec des pétards mouille. Le garçon portait des lunette et lui fit un grand sourie 

_Je m'appelle James Potter 

_Potter? Enfin je veux dire le fils de William Potter j'ai entendu dire que toute ta famille était Auror!

_Quand même pas, rit  James mon oncle est medicomage et mon grand oncle était joueur de quidditch et tiens une boutique a Prés au lard ajouta il avec une certaine fierté, et toi tu t'appelle

_Sirius....... Il savait bien la réaction qu'aurait un Potter en sachant qu'il était un black et quelque part il ne le blâmait pas

_Et ton nom de famille c'est ...

_Au suivant clama la voix d' Ollivanders Sirius l'aurait embrassé tellement il était soulage qu'il interrompe James 

La jeune fille croisa son regard et sourit elle était blonde avec de grand noir et Sirus la trouva plutôt mignonne il lui aurait bien parler mais elle partit.

Sirius regardait Ollivanders prendre des mesures sur James puis lui tendre une baguette pour lui la retirer enfin au bout de deux ou trois la baguette émis des étincelles et il paya en sortant il dit a Sirius qu'il l'attendait dehors.

_Eh bien monsieur ....

_euh black

_approcher vous 

Apres la séance de mesures il lui tendit une baguette qui avait parait il un nerf de dragon qui lui retira tout de suite et après une dizaine d'autres essaie il sourit 

_très intéressant surtout venant d'un black 

Il choisit alors une baguette avec un crin de licorne et aussitôt dans sa main il ressentit une douce chaleur des étincelle en sortirent Il paya et se hâta de retrouver James qui l'attendait avec son père 

_Ah Sirius voici mon père

_vous étés vraiment l'auror William Potter c'est un honneur (il savait que ses parent le détestait)

_enchanté 

_Bon on va chez Mme guipure tu viens 

_Euh non fit il se rappelant que sa mère y était j'ai déjà des robes et j'ai rendez vous avec ma mère chez Fleury et Boot

_ON se vois a poudlard 

_Ouai a plus

Sur ce Sirius détala et se dépêcha de finir ses achats pour ne pas être en retard 

_Sirius tu as dix minutes de retard tu crois que j'ai que sa a faire de t'attendre toi 

Sirius soupira, le temps serait long jusqu'à la rentré mais au moins il pensait bien s'être fait un ami. Peut être que s'il était ami avec un Potter on le laisserait aller a Gryffondor heureux de cette pensée il supporta le trajet avec ses cousine sans broncher.


	2. Répartition

Bon deuxième chapitre encore sous le point de vue de Sirius mais vous inquieter pas je vais varier un peu les points de vues 

Disclamer : Tout le magnifique univers HP appartient a notre bien aimée JK Rowling. Je ne possède rien.

**Répartition **

Il n'était que 8h du matin mais Sirius était déjà près faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre attendant avec impatience que sa mère vienne le lever 

Il vérifia une dernière fois sa malle. Ses robes ses fournitures et sa baguette qu'il avait dans sa poche (on ne sait jamais). Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa chouette qui dormait paisiblement. Calypso avait toujours été un compagnon fidèle durant les longues heure ou il était enfermer dans sa chambre c'était le seul être vivant qui l'appréciait et c'était un des seul cadeau qu'il ait jamais reçu a l'époque où ses parents se faisait encore des illusion quand a ses idéaux 

La voix de sa mère résonna dans la maison 

_Sirius tu vas prendre le magicobus pendant que j'emmènerai Bellatrix et Narcissia avec une voiture du ministère

Il ne protesta pas plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir à supporter sa mère plus longtemps. Il prit sa malle et quitta non sans hâte cette maison ou il avait si peu de bon souvenir 

Il prit la bourse que sa mère avait laisser sur la table, bien qu'elle détesta son fils elle ne pouvait prendre le risque qu'on doute de la fortune trop célèbre des black 

Il marcha 50 mètre en profitant de la fraîcheur matinal sortit sa baguette et l'agita devant le vide. Une énorme explosion retentit et il sauta sur le coté pour laisser la place a un bus de trois étage la porte s'ouvrit et le contrôleur commença son discours

_Bonjour je suis Chris Rotade et je suis le contrôleur du magi....

_Je sais, je voudrai aller à King Cross

_Bien sur cela fera 5 mornilles mais pour 8 tu peux avoir un chocolat et des croissant 

_tenez, dit il en lui tendant 8 mornilles

Il n'avait pas mangé et c'est avec appétit qu'il dévora les croissant 

Le bus stoppa enfin et il put descendre. Il se rendit compte qu'il était pas le seul étudiant de Poudlard a avoir le magicobus même s'il n'y avait que deux autre première année. 

Il descendit et suivit le groupe d'étudiant de poudlard qui se dirigeait vers les voix 9 et 10 et plus précisément vers la barrière entre les deux. Il passa en dernier et lorsqu'il attendait son tour quelqu'un lui demanda 

_Excuser moi mais je me demande où est la voix ... 9 ¾, finit elle dans un murmure 

Sirius se retourna pour voir une fille de son age qui semblait complètement perdu Elle était assez petite et plutôt frêle avec de long cheveux aubrun et de grand yeux vert qui semblait désespérer

_Tu viens d'une famille moldu ?

_Euh oui c'est ça je m'appelle Lily Evans et je rentre en première année a poudlard dit elle fièrement 

_Eh bien tu n'as qu'à me suivre 

Sur ce il se précipita sur la barrière et disparu IL se retrouva de l'autre coté une locomotive rouge fumait 

_Wahou 

Il se retourna Lily était derrière lui 

_En fait comment tu t'appelles 

_ Sirius dit il rapidement excuse moi mais je dois y aller 

_Bon, je te reverrai plus tard de toute façon répondit un Lily un peu vexée 

Sirius se dirigea vers l'arrière du train pour y trouver un compartiment libre. Il était en avance te n'eut donc aucune difficultés a trouver un compartiment pour s'asseoir. Il sortit son _Manuel de métamorphose niveau 1 _et se mit à le lire. Il était rendu au quatrième chapitre quand la voix de James le tira de sa rêverie

_Sirius 

_Oh salut

_ Alors pas trop stressé ?

_C'est facile de dire ça pour toi tu es un Potter.

_Et alors

_Eh bien tu ira à Gryffondor comme toute ta famille avant toi

_Qu'en sait tu ce n'est pas au nom de famille que se fait la répartition 

_Tu sais comment elle se fait alors ?

_Bah mon père m'a dit que ce n'était pas si terrible …

_J'espère que tu as raison enfin … Je suis presque sûr que tu ira a Gryffondor 

_Et toi tu aimerais aller où

Sirius dit d'une voix faible

_J'espère que ce sera pas Serpentard en tout cas

_Bien sûr que t'ira pas à Serpentard fit un James légèrement choquer 

_C'est gentil de ta part, James mais je doute que tu en sache grand-chose…

Ils furent interrompus par une voix timide 

_Excuser moi mais est ce que je peux me mettre ici tout les compartiment sont plein….

Sirius se retourna pour voir un garçon de leur age. Il était de taille moyenne et semblait légèrement chétif, des cernes énormes entourait ses yeux brun doré et ses cheveux cendré était coupé assez court. 

_Bien sûr répondit aussitôt un James ravit 

_Merci répondit le nouveau venu 

_Je m'appelle Sirius et lui c'est James Potter et toi tu t'appelles ?

_Remus Lupin mais tu es vraiment le fils de William Potter mais c'est le meilleur auror de Grande-Bretagne 

_Ouais c'est ce qu'on dit de lui enfin mon père s'en fiche un peu tant qu'il peut faire son travail tranquillement 

La conversation dévia sur le quidditch et après une dizaine de minutes de débat houleux sur quelle était la meilleure équipe du championnat anglais entre les faucons et les flaquemares soutenu respectivement par Sirius et James Remus leur demanda depuis quand il se connaissait et après un éclat de rire Sirius répondit 

_Eh bien depuis que James ici présent est entrés dans ce compartiment.

_Nan depuis que Sirius ici présent a ouvert la porte de chez Ollivanders 

_Sérieusement on dirait que vous vous connaissez depuis l'enfance 

_C'est a s'arracher les cheveux commenta Sirius tout en fixant les cheveux de James 

Remus et Sirius commencèrent a rire bientôt suivit par James qui ajouta 

_Que veux tu Sirius cela parti du charme ancestral des Potter 

Le voyage continua dans la bonne humeur et plusieurs heures plus tard le train s'arrêta et une voix résonna dans la gare 

_Les premières années suivez moi 

Sirius, Remus et James se hâtèrent de le suivre bientôt suivit par tout les premières année. Le garde chasse les mena jusqu'à un embarcadère situer sur un immense lac insondable

_Je suis Hagrid ' garde chasse de Poudlard 

Tout les étudiant semblait tremblé devant lui et Sirius le comprenait bien il faisait au moins 3 mètres de haut et semblait large comme 2 ou 3 hommes normaux 

_3 par barque s'il vous plait !

Sirius et ses deux nouvelles connaissances prirent une barque 

Enfin il voyait Poudlard et c'était bien plus impressionnant le château était immense et les lumières étaient magnifique malgré la pluie qui tombait a verse depuis qu'il était arriver sur le lac le château se reflétait sur le lac accentuant encore n peu plus la beauté du site 

_Poudlard annonça simplement Hagrid 

Quelque minutes plus tard ils mirent pied a terre dans le par cet suivirent toujours Hagrid qui frappa trois grand coup sur l'immense porte 

La porte s'ouvrit pour faire place a une femme qui semblait avoir la cinquantaine elle avait l'air sévère et strict et portait un chignon incroyablement serré 

_Bonjour a tous je suis le professeur Mc Gonnagal, directrice adjointe je suis professeur de métamorphose et je dirige la maison Gryffondor. Vous allez bientôt être réparti dans l'une des quatre maisons qui composent Poudlard Gryffondor Pouffsouffle Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Chaque maison a son histoire et sa noblesse pendant votre année vous gagnerez des points si vous obtenez de bon résultat et vous en perdrez si vous enfreignez le règlement

. A la fin de l'année la maison qui aura …

Sirius ne l'écoutait plus il ne pensait plus qu'a la répartition il fallait qu'il montre a tout prix ses qualités de Gryffondor, mais il n'avait absolument aucune idde de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre

Soudain Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et les premières années suivirent le professeur.

Sirius remarqua un chapeau plus vieux que le monde sur un vieux tabouret soudain une fente s'ouvrit et la chanson commença 

_J'suis pt'ètre pas le plus beau_

_Mais je l'compense par mon cerveau_

_Ici c'est moi qui choisis_

_Où vous passerez vos vies_

_Car il faut de la raison_

_Pour choisir votre maison_

_Si tu es très courageux_

_Que t'es parmi les plus fort_

_Je ferai ni une ni deux_

_Je t'enverrai à Gryffondor_

_Si tu es plein de patience_

_Et que t'aime bien travaillé_

_Pas besoin d'être une science_

_C'est Pouffsouffle qui va t'aller_

_Si tu aimes la connaissance_

_Que tu te passionnes pour les sciences_

_Tu seras alors l'un de ceux_

_Pour qui Serdaigle sera le mieux_

_Et si tu es bien rusé_

_Que tu es déterminé_

_Tu vivras parmi les roublard_

_Tu partageras l'ambition des Serpentard_

_Et maintenant approche toi_

_Qu'enfin je puisse faire mon choix !_

A la fin de la chanson la salle éclata en applaudissement 

La voix de Mc Gonnagal s'éleva au dessus des vivats.

_Quand j'appellerais votre nom vous avancerez vers le choixpeau et le poserez sur votre tête

_Abbot Melinda

Le choixpeau se concentra un instant et lança 

_Pouffsouffle, et des applaudissement s'élevèrent de l'avant dernière table 

Pendant que Mc Gonnagal appelait Alfold Emmanuel, James se rapprocha de Sirius et lui glissa

_Mon père avait raison ça n'a pas l'air si terrible 

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air absent et fut interrompu par Mc Gonnagal

_Black Sirius 

Sirius se retourna vers James qui semblait choquer 

Il s'avança ' s'assit et mis le choixpeau 

« Intéressant très intéressant courage, intelligence détermination c'est bien rare de voir un black comme ça … Oh je voix que tu déteste ta famille et qu'elle te le rend bien alors voyons ou vais je te mettre Serpentard non je ne crois pas tu serai bien mieux a Gryffondor !!! finit tout haut 

Il n'en revenait pas et apparemment tout le monde était choquer même les Gryffondor n'applaudissait pas.

Sirius surpris tout le monde en allant courir vers la table des Gryffondor, il prit le temps de s'installer confortablement et jeta un regard vers Dumbledore qui lui fit un infime sourire.

Sirius se retourna pour voir que toute la grande salle le regardait avec une expression d'incrédulité à tel point qu même Mc Gonnagal semblait bouche bée, malgré tout elle se reprit bien vite et la Répartition continua. 

Pendant ce temps Sirius repensait à sa cousine Andromeda qui lui avait toujours parut plus gentille que les autres il pensait aussi a Alfard son oncle qu'il adorait malgré le fait qu'il ne le voyait presque jamais si il avait quitté la maison et la famille lui aussi Sirius pourrait le faire et peut être qu'il habiterait chez lui

_Evans Lily, la voix de Mc Gonnagal

La petite fille qu'il avait aidé à la gare se dirigea d'un pas décidé mais légèrement flageolant vers la choixpeau magique 

Le choixpeau semblait tirailler mais il finit par choisir Gryffondor 

Sirius applaudit avec les autre et se leva pour faire de la place à Lily

Elle arborait un grand sourire et Sirius commençait à la trouver mignonne, elle s'assit a coté de lui 

_Pourquoi est ce que out le monde était choqué quand….

_Eh bien je ne sais pas si tu as déjà entendu parler des familles de sang pur 

_Les nobles au moyen age ?

_Pas tout à fait en fait ce sont des familles sorcières qui ne sont composé que de sang pur 

_Euh sang pur ?

_Ce sont des sorciers qui n'ont que des sorciers dans leur famille 

_Quel rapport avec toi 

_Je fais parti d'une famille sang pur 

_Et

_Eh bien cela faisait 200 ans qu'un Black n'était pas réparti à Gryffondor 

_Ah mais pourquoi les Gryffondor était si dégoûté 

_Les Blacks ne font pas l'unanimité………….. Tout comme la plupart des sang pur 

_Pourquoi 

Sirius sourit elle semblait vouloir tout savoir 

_Ils déteste les moldus et les sorcier nés de moldu et pratique souvent la magie noire ma grande cousine voulait légalisé la chasse au moldu par exemple 

_Tu rigole là

_ Pas du tout répondit Sirius d'un air sombre 

Il se ré intéressa a la Répartition 

_ Geller Melinda

La jeune fille qu'il avait croisé au chemin de traverse se tenait droit et lentement elle s'approcha du tabouret pourtant la chapeau n'hésita pas longtemps avant de dire Gryffondor 

Elle s'approcha toujours lentement et s'assit près de Lily qui lui avait fait une place.

Les deux fille discutèrent apparemment elle s'était vu dans le poudlard express et Sirius les laissa discuter tout en écoutant distraitement ainsi la copine de Lily, Melinda était, elle aussi d'origine moldu et il se demandai comment elle avait pu avoir une telle assurance alors que lui qui était un sang pur était terrorisé enfin il entendit Mc Gonnagal appeler 

__Lupin Remus_

Sirius croisa les doigts sous la table pour que son ami le rejoigne.

Remus était plus pale que jamais il semblait complètement terrorisé à la vue du chapeau moisi, finalement après que James l'ait légèrement poussé en signe 'encouragement il se decida a avancer vers le choixpeau

Lorsqu'il mit le chapeau il ferma ses yeux de crainte et, soudain sursauta l'air complètement affolé mais il se calma tout aussi vite et finalement la choixpeau décida 

_Gryffondor

Une fois de plus la table de Gryffondor explosa en applaudissement et Remus sembla soulager d'un immense poids et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait vu il semblait presque décontracter. Sirius était perplexe : comment pouvait on autant craindre une répartition même lui qui avait une bien piètre opinion de Serpentard avait été moins inquiet 

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retenti juste a cote de lui et remarqua que Remus l'avait rejoint et qu'un garçon venait d'être reparti à Gryffondor. Le première année avait les cheveux châtain-blond les yeux marron et les joue joufflu il était plutôt petit plus que James et un peu rondouillard

_Potter James 

Tout le monde murmurait et certain Gryffondor l'encouragèrent même 

Le chapeau ne tarda pas à rendre son verdict et ce fut sans surprise que James rejoignit Gryffondor comme tant d'autres Potter avant lui 

Pourtant il ne lui adressa pas la parole et le repas parut bien triste à Sirius qui avait pourtant toute les raison de se réjouir 

Bientôt le banquet fut termine et ce fut le temps du traditionnel discours du directeur qui pour l'instant semblait légèrement fou a Sirius qui n'aurait jamais imaginer que ses parents n'avait pas totalement tord en le traitant de fou 

_Maintenant que nos ventres sont plein et que nos soifs étancher, il me reste encore malheureusement quelque mot à vous dire avant que nous ne puissions gagner nos lits il me reste à rappeler entre autre certain point de règlement intérieur. Il est absolument interdit de pénétrés dans la foret interdite et ce pour tout les élèves. Notre bien-aimé concierge me demande de vous signaler que tout les trafic illégaux sont bien entendu interdit dans l'enceint et ailleurs dit Dumbledore en fixant un élève de Gryffondor (Mondingus d'après le préfet) 

_Les sélection de quidditch auront lieu dans trois semaine les participant sont prier de se présenter a Mr Roux, les première années ne seront pas autorise a passer toute ces sélections bien sur. J'aurais certainement beaucoup de chose à vous dire mais je crois que vous préféreriez dormir et je vais donc m'arrêter là. Bonne nuit a tous 

Dans le brouhaha général Sirius entendit la voix d'un préfet qui leur demandait de le suivre 

Apres de multiples passage secret et escalier imprévisible le préfet stoppa devant le tableau d'une vielle Dame assez envelopper qui les acueuilla

_Voici donc les première année j'espère que vous vous plairez ici parmis nous 

_Osiris

Le tableau s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune 

_Le mot de passe est Osiris il vous est nécessaire pour entrer ici, ceci est la salle commune et je vous emmène a vos dortoirs 

_Cet escalier mène au dortoir des garçon et celui au dortoirs des fille vos affaires sont déjà installer et je vous souhaite bonne nuit

Sirius suivit Peter et Remus dans leur dortoir et fut suivit un temps après par James qui semblait soucieux, et Sirius se dit qu'une mise au point s'imposait et il descendit dans la salle commune emmenant James avec lui 

_Qu'est ce qui va pas avec toi, demanda-t-il sans préambules 

_De quoi tu parles 

_Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle et j'aurais pensé que tu comprendrais 

_Que je comprenne quoi que tu as « omis » de me signaler que tu avais grandis dans une famille sang pur de la pire espèce 

_Ecoute, je suis parfaitement de ton avis en ce qui concerne les sangs purs et comme je pensai que tu l'aurais compris je n'ai pas choisis d'y naître 

_Je peux comprendre cela 

_ James tu sais très bien que tu ne m'aurai jamais parler si tu avais su mes origines ne te voile pas la face et d'un sens je ne peu pas t'en vouloir car a ta place je ferai pareil. Mais maintenant que tu sais que je suis un Gryffondor j'espère que tu saura passer outre car tu n'imagine même pas ce que j'ai endurer et la réaction de ma famille.

James restait sans voix 

_Maintenant je vais me coucher et la nuit porte conseil, bonne nuit

Il alla se coucher et pendant qu'il se réchauffait dans les couvertures il entendis James monter et l'entendre murmurer un petit désoler 

Sur ce Sirius s'endormis en se disant que son avenir n'était peut être pas aussi noir qu'il ne l'avait pensé 

Bon voila le deuxième chapitre je me dois de remercier lyra.b de sa review qui était d'ailleurs la seule j'espère qu'elle est pas la seule a m'avoir lu 

PS donner votre avis sur ma fic en reviewant


	3. Premiers cours

Bon alors voila déjà le troisième chapitre, bon celui la est concentré sur notre cher loup garou pasque bon Sirius je l'aime bien mais je préfère faire varier les point d vue je pense que je ferai aussi James et peut être Peter même si je l'aime pas beaucoup enfin je le ferai un peu sympa quand mm je pense….

Bon ceci je voudrai remercier mes trois reviewers bon c pas beaucoup mais c'est déjà pas mal, sa fait vachement plaisir et c une bonne motivation donc n'hésiter pas si vous voulez reviewer ne vous gênez pas mm si vous voulez dire que ma fic est naze au moins sa montrera que qqn la lit

Bon je pense que vous voudriez peut être lire la suite donc la voila en total exclu

Disclamer : Tout le sublime univers HP appartient à la génialissime JK Rowling 

(faux cul n'est ce pas)

**Premier cours**

Il se réveilla tôt il avait appris il y a trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sommeil avantage de sa condition pourtant il se gardait bien d'y prendre goût ce serait comme renoncer au combat qu'il avait toujours mener du moins qu'il s'en souvienne.

Son dernier souvenir était et resterait toujours cette fameuse nuit où le loup était apparu. Il se demandait souvent encore pourquoi on lui avait fait subir tout cela, et surtout pourquoi il était allé dans la foret ce jour là. 

Flash Back

Il était dans son lit à chercher le sommeil qui ne venait pas. Il avait toujours eu peur des nuits de pleine lune. Il se leva, il avait faim, il se dirigea vers la cuisine en espérant trouver quelque chose à manger. Mais alors qu'il revenait se coucher un horrible cris retentit dans la nuit. Cela venait de la foret. Il se dit que ce n'était que son imagination quand il entendit un autre cris encore plus horrible que le précèdent, en fait le plus horrible dans ce cris était que c'était celui d'un enfant. Il se précipita vers la chambre de ses parents mais rien n'y faisait son père avait toujours réussi ses sort de silence et la porte étant fermé à clef, il ne pouvait rien faire, au moment où résigner il allait se coucher le cri déchira encore une fois le silence de la nuit mais cette fois il était plus proche que jamais. Il réfléchit la région était déserte et il n'y avait que très peu d chance que quelqu'un entende le cri

Remus du haut de ses 10 ans décida qu'il se devait d'aider d'autant plus que le cri semblait si proche. Il avait une chance de capter l'attention du poursuivi pour le mettre en sécurité chez lui. C'était donc avec détermination qu'il se mit a la recherche du garçon seulement gui der par le son des cri mais soudain il vit une silhouette se dessiner sur l'aller qui s'enfonçait dans la foret bientôt suivi par celle d'un énorme loup qui ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme ce que Remus pouvait voir de loin. Malgré cela le loup rattrapait le pauvre petit.

Remus appela le garçon pour l'encourager mais il était clair que l'enfant était à bout de souffle. Le loup semblait avoir trébucher et son hurlement de douleur convainquis Remus qui s'approcha du garçon qui s'était évanouit. La maison n'était qu'a 50 mètres mais le loup dans un élan de désespoir se releva avec un cris de douleur. Remus pousser par l'énergie du désespoir tenta de courir mais c'était peine perdue. Remus trébucha et ils tombèrent a terre. Le loup arriva et Remus s'évanouit 

Le lendemain il se réveilla à Ste Mangouste et la première chose qu'il vit fut sa mère éclater en sanglot 

Fin du Flash Back 

Il s'en était toujours voulu pourquoi était il sortit ce jour la ? que pouvait un enfant de 10 ans face a un loup garou adulte ? Question sans réponse jusqu'à ce jour du moins.

Il se secoua mentalement ce n'était pas le moment de ruminer des tristes souvenir. Il avait été accepter à poudlard la meilleur école de sorcellerie au monde des milliers de petit sorcier devait l'envier terriblement….

Il remarqua que l'une des respirations devenait de moins en moins régulière. Il se tourna juste a temps pour voir les rideaux du lit de James s'ouvrirent 

_Salut, Remus déjà lever ?

_Comme tu le vois, je n'arrivai pas a dormir, mentit il 

_Ouai je comprend ça moi non plus j'ai pas très bien dormis 

_Pourquoi ?

James semblait un peu embarrasser 

_Euh, Qu'est ce que tu pense de Sirius ?

_Je le trouve sympa 

_Mais, en fin je veux dire tu es un sorcier pur souche non ?

_Eh bien mes parents ne viennent pas de très grande famille mais je ne connais personne de ma famille qui n'est pas sorcier

_Et Sirius …

_a sûrement horreur de ses parents et de la plupart de sa famille

_Mais enfin c'est un Black quand même tu sais que sa grande cousine voulait légaliser la chasse au moldu et en faire un sport national ?

_Ton père est auror et très connu n'est ce pas, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était le meilleur en activité ?

_Oui dit James embarrasser mais quel est le rapport 

_Eh bien je crois bien que ton oncle n'a jamais été un grand sorcier 

_Et alors

_Il y a souvent des exceptions je n'ai pas vu Sirius martyriser de moldu et il m'a tout l'air d'être un Gryffondor 

_tu as raison, mais je ne sais pas ça me fait bizarre de côtoyer un Black 

_Je pense que tu ferais bien de t'y habituer car je crois pas me souvenir que qqn ait déjà remis le choixpeau ….

_Okay sa va j'ai compris bon on ferai bien de les réveiller avant qu'on ne soit en retard pour notre premier cour de l'année 

Ce ne fut qu'a force de grand coup d'oreiller que Remus réussi a réveiller Peter et il s dépêchèrent de petit déjeuner et ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour leur cour de métamorphose 

_Bonjour comme vous le savez déjà je suis Minerva Mc Gonnagall et je vais vous enseigner ce qui est sans doute la branche de la magie la plus dure que vous aurez a étudier à Poudlard.

Bon est ce que vous avez des questions sur poudlard ou sur la métamorphose ?

_Non ? Donc nous allons commencer le cour 

Faute de pratique le cour fut exclusivement théorique et Remus se dit très vite qu'il n'aurait  pas vraiment l'occasion de rêvasser pendant ces cours de métamorphoses, en plus il dégageait d'elle tellement d'autorité que personne n'osait ne serait que murmurer

. Il parcouru la classe du regard, James semblait concentrer sur ces notes. A coté de lui Peter semblait légèrement dépasser, il semblait affoler et Remus se demanda si il pourrait jamais faire une des métamorphoses dont parlait Mc Gonnagall. Derrière ses deux compagnons de chambre était assis les deux filles avec lesquels il avait discuter pendant le banquet de la veille, Lily semblait suivre le cour très studieusement, normal pensa-t-il elle pense qu'elle doit faire ses preuve comme elle vient de famille moldu, elle semblait écrire chaque mot débiter par le professeur. Sa voisine, Melinda croyait il se souvenir, suivait le cour avec moins de hâte que sa voisine. Les autres filles de Gryffondor dont il ne savait pas le nom suivait le cour tant bien que mal bien qu'elle ne semblait pas intéresser outre mesure. Sirius à cote de lui suivait sans mal le fil du cour. Combien de temps pourrait il rester parmi eux, pas longtemps après qu'ils aient appris la vérité en tout cas. Tout le monde changeait totalement quand ils connaissaient la vérité, même sa mère avait changé étant toujours aux petits soins avec lui désormais. Il se ressaisit ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de philosopher sur son acceptation social.

La cloche sonna et ce fut l'heure de la pause pour les Gryffondor de première année. Remus rejoignis James et Sirius qui semblait avoir passer un accord tacite pour ne pas parler du sujet « Black » 

_En tout cas, elle a pas l'air d'avoir des problème de discipline celle la rien que sa voix pourrait réduire un Troll au silence, disait Sirius 

_ Ouai il parait qu'elle ne sort jamais de ses gonds celle la jamais elle ne s'énerve, ajouta James 

__Bon c'est pas le tout mais on a histoire de la magie et je serai heureux si je trouvais quelqu'un pour me dire ou c'est 

_Merde ils sont passés ou les autre, Remus se tourna pour voir qu'en effet ils étaient seuls dans le couloir.

_C'est bon je crois bien que c'est par là, dit Sirius en montrant le couloir par lequel il était arriver 

_Sirius ce couloir mène a la grande salle c'est par là, rectifia James 

_Si tu le dit, opina Sirius 

_Enfin je suis plus très sur je pense que c'est par là mais bon ….

Remus mit fin à la réflexion de James 

_Heureusement que je suis la j'ai pris la peine de me renseigner, suivez moi.

Il s'engagea dans le couloir de James et ils arrivèrent tout trois pile à la sonnerie et s'installèrent au fond de la salle avec James au milieu

Mais après 5 minutes James et Sirius semblait avoir épuiser tout leur quota d'écoute et ils commencèrent un jeu discret. Jeu qui devenait de moins en moins discret qui mena Remus à se demander si Binns n'avait pas oublié ses oreilles dans la tombe 

La cloche tant attendue sonna et ils allèrent déjeuner. Le déjeuner parut délicieux à Remus qui ne se privât pas de se resservir plusieurs fois 

_Bas dis moi on te donne pas a bouffer chez toi, plaisanta Sirius 

Il se sentit rougir, il devait paraître le plus normal possible et il allait se faire découvrir à cause de son maudit appétit. 

_Non j'ai faim, lâcha-t-il un peu sèchement mais Sirius ne le remarque pas ou du moins ne le releva pas

La journée passa très vite et sans incident notoire mis à part la frayeur du midi. Il trouvait ses nouveaux « amis » très gentil et déjà il se demandait combien de temps il lui restait à être aussi heureux. Pas très longtemps la pleine lune n'oublie jamais de me pourrir la vie pensa t il sombrement 

ET c'est sur ces pensées que Remus se coucha. Demain serait un autre jour et avec un peu de chance il pourrait profiter de ses amis pendant quelque temps, mais pour cela il lui faudrait trouver de bonnes excuses et de toutes façon il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils s'intéresseraient particulièrement à lui. James avait Sirius et Sirius James avec un peu de chance ils ne s'en apercevraient mm pas. Sur ces pensées rassurantes il tombât dans les bras de Morphée

Bon prochain chapitre le plus vite possible. N'oublier pas les review mais (oui je sais que je suis chiant avec sa et d'ailleur vous pouvez me le dire dans votre review)


	4. Week end de maraudeurs

Bon alors voila le quatrième chapitre, comme vous allez le remarquer j'au encore changer de point de vu (je sais je suis chiant) et main tenant on a James. Bon comme j'ai lu le tome 5 jusqu'aux bout j'ai lu Snape's worst memory donc il est pas aussi sympa que dans d'autres fics mais bon j'essaie de rentrer dans sa psychologie et je peux vous dire que c'est pas facile  
  
Sinon très grand merci aux 10 reviewers c'est sympa d'avoir un avis sur ma fic autre que le mien (pasque sinon ce serait pas très encourageant), bon bref voici le chapitre 4 et j'espère qu'ils vous plaira encore plus que celui d'avant et que vous reviewerez en masse

Disclamer : Tout le sublimissime univers HP appartient à la magnifique JK Rowling 

(toujours aussi faux cul)

  
**  
**** Week-end de maraudeurs**

**  
**  
James se réveilla et bailla paresseusement. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, tout était normal dans le dortoir des premières années de Gryffondor. Gryffondor, pour lui il avait toujours été l'un d'entre eux mais voila il savait que là on ne lui demanderait pas son avis a lui.

  
  
Il avait été éduqué dans une très riche famille de sang pur. Il avait toujours été fier de sa famille pas dans le sens où l'entendais la plupart des sang pur mais il tirait une certaine fierté de son nom. Depuis son plus jeune age il avait toujours été chouchouter fils unique il avait reçu toutes l'amour de ses parents surtout de sa mère, bien sur il ne s'en plaignait pas mais tout ceci avait pour effet qu'il n'avait que peu de contrainte et donc qu'il n'y était pas habituer.

  
  
En fait plutôt il les détestait les contraintes et la répartition lui semblait la pire des contraintes Potter ou pas il devrait se plier à la décision du choixpeau. Bien sur il savait qu'il était courageux intelligent, on le lui avait tellement souvent répéter, en fait au cour de sa jeune toutes les personnes qui lui avait prétendue le contraire était classer comme méchant pour James et ce qui était méchant ...Eh bien il fallait le combattre c'était son devoir de Gryffondor après tout.

  
  
Il se tourna pour regarder son réveil il indiquait 8h30 ! Son coeur en pris un coup non et personne ne l'avait réveiller ils l'entendrait ses prétendus amis. Il se mit debout et à sa grande surprise il découvrit que Sirius était sur son lit dormant paisiblement. Il regarda le lit de Peter et ce fut la mm constatation

  
  
_On est samedi je te rappel, murmura une voix derrière son oreille Il sursauta et se tourna sur un Remus souriant

  
  
_Remus, tu m'as fait peur  
  


  
Remus se rembrunit légèrement  
  


  
_Ce n'était pas vraiment la peine de te lever tu peux aller te recoucher  
  


  
_Pas toi ? demanda James  
  


  
_Oh moi, euh nan je .. ..n'aime pas trop dormir euh... sa me gâche la journée .  
  
  


_Ba t'es bien bizarre toi moi je pourrait dormir le jour et la nuit  
  


  
James remarqua le malaise de Remus quand il avait parlé de bizarrerie mais ne s'en soucia pas outre mesure

  
_De toute façon maintenant que je suis debout. Qu'est ce que tu comptais faire  
  


_Bah euh je sais pas trop je voulais vous attendre pour déjeuner mais bon  
  
  


_J'ai une idée tu sais jouer aux échecs ?  
  
  


_Euh oui assez bien il parait  
  
  


_Parfait, James alla chercher son jeu  
  
  


_J'imagine que tu préfère jouer avec tes propres pions  
  
  


_En effet dit un Remus amuser je n' »ai pas tellement confiance en les pièce des autres  
  
  


_Tu mettrai en doute l'intégrité d'un Potter ? dit James avec un grand sourire 

  
  
_Non je n'oserai pas la sanction doit être mortelle..  
  


  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et Remus sortit ses pièces  
  


  
La partie débuta et James se rendit compte que Remus n'avait pas menti, il se débrouillait très bien même mieux que lui .. Non il ne pouvait pas être meilleur que lui.

  
  
_Voyons tu sais bien que j'ai aucune chance face a sa tour non envoie plutôt le fou la il ne sert a rien de puis tout a l'heure  
  
  


_Quoi je fous rien moi c'est pas ma faute si il joue mal, je suis bon quand je suis bien diriger voila tout  
  


  
James n'en revenait pas il perdait toute crédibilité auprès de ses pièces malgré tout il ne pouvait admettre sa défaite et quand Remus dit  
  
  


_Mat  
  
  


_C'est a cause de mon pion la il fout la discorde dans toute l'équipe jamais vu sa une équipe est sensé se soutenir nan ?  
  
  


Une deuxième parti commença alors et le résultat fut encore pire que lors de la première  
  
  


_Bon je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ce matin mais tu perd rien pour attendre dit il a un Remus tout sourire  
  
  


_Ouai ouai c'est ce qu'on verra  
  
  


_Bon si on réveillait les autres maintenant ?  
  
  


Avant mm que Remus ait répondu James ouvrit les rideaux du lit de Sirius

  
  
_On se lève,  
  


_Allez Peter tu te lèves aussi ya pas de raison

  
  
_ James, bordel on dort  
  


  
_Plus maintenant coupa James avec un grand sourire

  
  
_Bon dit Sirius puisque je ne dors plus je ne crois plus avoir besoin de .ça finit il en lançant son polochon sur James qui le reçut en pleine figure  
  


  
_Ah ouai  
  


  
Il prit son propre polochon et se rua sur Sirius qui n'eut le temps que de se protéger la tête avec ses bras et fut bientôt harceler par James. Malheureusement pour James Remus s'était joint à la bataille et il reçut un énorme coup sur la tête. Légèrement sonner il se reprit toutefois avec un coup circulaire, mais apparemment Sirius était parti harceler Peter et Remus avait esquiver. Il fut bientôt harceler par Remus et entendis la voix de Peter qui suppliait Sirius de mettre fin a ses souffrances et finalement un cessez le feu fut décréter par Remus

  
  
Ils se mirent donc en route vers la grande salle pour petit déjeuner ils semblait tous avoir mit des pétard dans leur oreiller avec leurs coiffures surtout lui pensa James ses cheveux avait toujours été une énigme pour lui et son père qui avait peu près toujours eu le mm problème lui avait conseiller de laisser la nature gouverner ses cheveux. C'était selon lui pour garder l'humilité que les Potter était garnis de cheveux indomptable. Mais il lui avait aussi dit que c'était une part non négligeable du charme des Potter.

  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle où ils s'assirent à la table de Gryffondor. James était entre Remus et Sirius et Peter était lui mm en face d'eux. A coté de Remus deux des première année de Gryffondor, les venait de famille moldu croyait t il se souvenir elles s'appelaient Lily et Melinda il les détailla Melinda était très mignonne se cheveux lui tombait jusqu'à mis dos et ses yeux noir faisait l'effet d'un lac insondable, mais Lily lui semblait vraiment spécial pourquoi il n'aurait su le dire bien sur elle était très mignonne ses cheveux aubrun semblait capter la lumière malgré qu'il soit tresser négligemment derrière sa tête. Sa peau était légèrement crémeuse mais c'était surtout ses yeux qu la rendait spéciale deux émeraudes tellement brillantes.. Enfin ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout cela  
  


  
_Alors quel programme aujourd'hui demanda Sirius  
  


  
_Eh bien dit James je propos une exploration du château

  
  
_C'est vrai que ce serait con de se retrouver comme la dernière fois avant le cour de Binns

  
  
_ Ouai, ce serait bien mais bon je pensais surtout a visiter les couloirs qu'on emprunte pas aussi régulièrement mes parent m'ont toujours dit que poudlard recelait d'innombrable merveilles

  
  
_Mais enfin je veux dire ça doit être euh dangereux risqua Peter

  
  
_Il a pas tord approuva Remus  
  


  
_T'inquiète pas p'tit gars tonton Sirius sera la pur te protéger  
  


  
James ris avant d'ajouter  
  


  
_T'inquiète Peter on tirera à la courte paille pur savoir qui on abandonnera aux Trolls, donc tu n'as qu'une chance sur quatre d'y passer.

  
  
_Bon c'est pas le tout dit Sirius, mais a quel partie du château tu pense

  
  
_Ba je sais pas trop on peut peut-être commencer par ..la tour nord ?

  
  
_Je ne vois aucune objection dit Peter, tant que c'est pas les cachots.

  
  
_T'inquiète Pete on finira bien par y aller aussi, le « rassura » Sirius

  
  
Ils finirent de déjeuner et se lancèrent donc à l'aventure. L'exploration consista en fait surtout à parler à tous les tableaux pour leur demander des nouvelles ou pour savoir s'il ne dissimulait pas une porte

  
  
Au bout de deux heure ils n'avaient découvert que deux passage relativement secret mais James ne regrettait pas leur exploration, ils s'étaient fixer un objectif celui de trouver tout les passages de poudlard. James aimait beaucoup cette idée c'était une façon pour lui et eux de se démarquer et de laisser une trace. Apparemment même Peter se prêtait plutôt bien au jeu et il avait été très content, d'après ce que James en avait vu, de se joindre à eux.  
  


  
Ils passèrent aussi tout l'après midi à leurs recherches, puis Remus proposa d'aller explorer autre part

  
  
_Mais tu veux aller ou Remus, demanda Sirius

  
  
__Bah je sais pas la bibliothèque pas exemple, ça peut servir

  
  
_J'en doute dit Sirius ça n'as jamais été prouver par qui que soit

  
  
Malgré la vigoureuse opposition de Sirius les quatre amis décidèrent de suivre l'idée de Remus et prirent la direction de la bibliothèque. En chemin ils croisèrent un Serpentard, Rogue, encore un de ces sangs purs pensa James. Bien décider a ne pas manquer une occasion de faire son « devoir » de Gryffondor, il fit un croche pied au jeune Serpentard, qui tomba lamentablement

  
  
_Eh bien mon petit rogue on tient pas debout, se moqua t il

  
  
_Pauvre petit Sevi on t'as pas appris à marcher, continua Sirius

  
  
Rogue se releva tant bien que mal et se dirigea en boitant vers un couloir, il s'était fait mal, pathétique songea James

  
  
_Tu ferai bien d'aller voir Pomfresh avec un peu de chance elle acceptera de te soigner

  
  
_N'en soit pas si sur, James je ne pense pas qu'elle soigne les Serpentard de son espèce

  
  
James se rendit compte que Rogue avait oublier un livre il le lui lança dans le dos et Severus tomba encore une fois, faisant rire Sirius et Peter  
  


  
_Tu te crois drôle, la voix glaciale le fit se retourner instantanément, derrière lui se tenait Lily et Melinda. Lily était apparemment, à son grand étonnement très en colère

  
  
_Bah quoi c'est un Serpentard non ?

  
  
_Et alors ?  
  


  
_Et alors et alors ba c'est un sang pur tu sais ce qui font ses parents et toute sa famille de sang pur de merde  
  


  
_Black est un sang pur aussi non ?

  
  
_Sirius est à Gryffondor, ça n'a rien à voir

  
  
_Et c'est quoi la différence hein, c'est juste ce qu'un vieux chapeau a décider non ?

  
  
James était estomaquer elle ne comprenait rien qu'est ce qu'elle parlait elle qui n'y connaissait rien a la sorcellerie. C'était tout elle verrait bien quand elle y sera habituer, elle verrait bien que les sang pur et les Serpentard étaient immondes et c'était a lui Gryffondor de. quoi au juste ? Ah la la elle l'embrouillait ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était moldu et qui plus est mignonne qu'il devait la laisser faire

  
  
_Venez les gars on y va, dit James

  
  
Peter était tout de suite venu ainsi que Sirius qui n'avait semble t il pas apprécier la comparaison avec le jeune rogue. Mais Remus semblait gêner il ne savait trop quoi faire  
  
  


_Tu viens Remus oui ou non  
  
  


_Euh j'arrive fit Remus  
  


  
Toute envie d'exploration avait quitté les quatre amis et la journée parut interminable à James qui n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête ce qu'avait dit la jeune rousse. Il ne comprenait c'était pour elle qu'il faisait tout ça et voila comment elle le remerciait, c'était entre autre pour les moldu que se faisait son combat contre la magie noir aussi

  
  
Il coucha de nettement moins bonne humeur qu'il ne s'était levé et tomba bien vite dans les bras de Morphée en maudissant une certaine rousse..

  
  
_ Voila la suite bah euh le plus vite possible peut être bientôt mais je vais avoir pas mal de boulot donc c'est pas dit qu'elle arrive tout de suite

  
  
N'oubliez de reviewer sa fait tellement plaisir et en plus sa prend pas beaucoup de temps  
  
  



	5. Vidocq

Bon alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard qu'a pris ce chapitre mais bon en même temps j'avais pas mal de boulot (saloperie de première S) et puis aussi c chiant de rentre dans le perso de Peter pasque bon faut lui trouver des excuses alors que c'est un gros lâche qu'a trahis tout le monde et qu'a même pas été foutu de tuer Harry.

C'est un de mes personnages détester mais pour faire plaisir a astérie j'ai fait ce chapitre sur le plus con des maraudeurs enfin si vous auriez voulu un autre point de vue vous vous plaindrez auprès de lui (ou d'elle). Si vous voulez vous pouvez voter pour savoir de quel point de vue on verra la suite enfin vue que c toujours Titou qui me review (et je l'en remercie) je pense que ce sera Remus va savoir ?

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira même si c'est avec Peter et reviewez même si vous avez pas aimer et que vous trouver que ma fic est nul au moins sa peut permettre de l'améliorer et sa prouve que ya du monde qui me lis bon sur ce je vous laisse lire 

Disclamer : Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic car tout est à JK Rowling a part le peu de persos que j'ai inventer et qui figure pas dans les bouquins

**Vidocq**

Les premiers jours a poudlard avait été pour lui comme un conte de fée. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis même aucun en fait personne ne s'était jamais vraiment intéresser à lui. Jusqu'au voyage dans le poudlard express il n'avait voulu voir personne et avait convaincu sa mère de l'amener en avance. Sa mère était une source de soupir inépuisable pour lui depuis la mort de son père, qu'elle s'était toujours reprocher, elle avait un trop plein d'amour et n'avait que son fils pour le soulager. Peter avait donc vécu presque à l'écart  pendant des années sa mère lui apprenant a lire et a écrire vivant de la pension verser par le ministère de la magie pour service rendu à la nation. Car son père avait été un grand homme qui avait accédé aux fonctions d'ambassadeur. Il était mort lors d'un vulgaire attentats de dissidents sorcier locaux dont Peter ne rappelais jamais le nom, Henry Pettigrow faisait la fierté de son fils et de sa femme. 

Peter n'en revenait toujours pas de la décision du choixpeau. Gryffondor, il en avait souvent rêver mais il avait su se convaincre d'être réaliste, bien que ses parents aient été tout deux sorcier il ne connaissait presque rien a la magie et de plus il avait eu beaucoup de mal a apprendre a lire mais sa mère a force de patience et d'amour avait fini par y parvenir il s'était toujours attendu à Pouffsouffle quoi de plus normal pour un élève médiocre comme lui, bon il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le goût du travail acharner mais bon, il n'était pas ambitieux ni particulièrement cynique, il n'était pas particulièrement intelligent et son goût d'apprendre n'avait jamais été très développer. Le courage ? Oui il pouvait penser qu'il en possédait un peu pas comme dans les saga épique où le héro affronte un dragon a main nue. Non très peu pour lui il était certain que lui prendrait la fuite. Non son courage était beaucoup moins épique mais non négligeable, il avait toujours été là pour sa mère, particulièrement quand elle tombait en dépression oui ce n'était pas facile tous les jours de vivre avec une mère qui vivait dans le passé, c'était peut être ce courage qui avait pousser le choixpeau à le mettre à Gryffondor 

« Ouh la la dis moi mais ou vais-je te mettre ?  Peut être à Pouffsouffle, oh mais qu'est ce que je vois ? du courage ? oui je pense que tes camarades t'aideront à développer tes capacité à Gryffondor »

Et puis finalement pourquoi y réfléchir ? Il devrait plutôt se contenter de profiter de la chance qu'il avait car il avait de la chance il partageait son dortoir avec 3 garçon très sympa et surtout des garçon qui l'avait accepter, lui le petit Peter dont tout le monde se moque mais là plus personne ne se moquerait, il avait des amis !!

La voix de Sirius le tira de ses réflexions 

_Tu te lève Peter ou on te traîne en cours en pyjama 

_Quoi on est déjà lundi, se lamenta t il 

_Désolé Peter c'est la dure loi du calendrier ! répondit James 

Il se leva et s'habilla l plus vite possible il ne fallait pas être déjà en retard quand même. Sitôt habiller les 4 amis se ruèrent vers la grande salle, Peter fut rapidement distancé par les autres mais quand il arriva enfin ils lui avaient gardé une place. Il s'assit et écouta la conversation d'une oreille distraite tout en se servant un copieux petit déjeuner

_ On a quoi la ? demanda James 

_DCFM  répondit Remus  

_Il parait que c'est un nouveau prof

_Ouai j'ai entendu dire ça de toute façon on verra bien 

_Bon Pete tu te grouille demanda ce mm Sirius 

_Deux seconde j'arrive répondit Peter 

Fait historique dans leur (courte) histoire les quatre amis étaient en avances pour le premier cour de DCFM de l'année. Les autres élèves de Gryffondor arrivèrent peu après. Une voix se fit entendre par la porte

_Entrez 

Les élèves légèrement intimider entrèrent dans la salle. Peter suivit James au dernier rang, il sortit son livre et quelque parchemin et se rendit compte ,visiblement le dernier, qu'aucun professeur n'était présent et sans réfléchir il dit

_Ba ou est ce qu'il est ?

_Derrière vous Monsieur Pettigrow

Toute la classe se retourna et découvrit un homme presque totalement dissimuler par une longue robe noire a capuchon. Le capuchon n'étant pas relevé Peter ne parvenait pas à voir le visage du professeur, malgré le peu de distance les séparants et cela ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il se recoquilla craintivement sur sa chaise 

_Enfin M Pettigrow je ne vais pas vous manger est ce là le courage « légendaire » des Gryffondor ?

Peter ne répondit pas conscient que ses joues devenait de plus en plus rouges reflétant parfaitement la honte qu'il ressentait en cet instant 

_Bien, vu que je ne fais plus peur à Monsieur Pettigrow nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours. Je suis Monsieur Vidocq et je vous enseignerai ou du moins j'essaierai, de vous enseigner la défense contre les forces occultes. Bien, cette année nous étudierons certaines créatures maléfiques. Quelqu'un peut il me citer une créature maléfique ? Oui M black 

_Les doxys

_Oui effectivement bien que ce ne soit pas les plus dangereuse, enfin j'imagine que pour quelqu'un comme vous…. oui après tout on peut aussi considérer que les gnomes sont maléfique ou bien encore les lutins bien que pour la plupart des gens il ne sont pas considérer comme très dangereux … Enfin quelqu'un en connaît d'autre ? Oui, Miss Evans ?

_Euh, les vampires 

_Oui bien sur les vampires ….  Très dangereux un vampire, surtout pour un moldu n'est ce pas ? Quelqu'un d'autre ? M Potter ?

_Euh les loups garous 

_Oui très intéressant un loup garou, créature très dangereuse le loup garou incroyablement cruel et sanguinaire n'est ce pas M Lupin ?

Remus devint très pale et il sembla à Peter qu'il voudrait disparaître sous sa table 

_Eh bien monsieur Lupin je suis sur que vous avez un avis sur ces bêtes immondes, car elles sont immondes non ?

_Si bien sur que si, répondit faiblement Remus 

_Alors nous sommes d'accord car vous voyez j'ai toujours trouver que les loup garou était les pires créature qui soit même des créature comme les strangulots qui vous amène dans des marécage pour vous sucez le sang jusqu'à la moelle ne leur arrivent pas a la cheville. Car voyez vous j'ai moi-même étudier très longtemps les loups garous et j'en suis arriver à la conclusions que les loups garous sont la pire des espèce et surtout contrairement a toute les autre créature ou animaux c'est le seul qui tue pour le plaisir et non pour sa survie …..

Peter était totalement effrayer par les loup garou mais aussi par le professeur lui-même, à coté de lui James semblait aussi passablement terrifier et un coup d'œil vers la classe lui confirma que le récit avait de l'effet sur tout les première année de Gryffondor et apparemment Remus semblait encore très pale, ilétait probablement effrayer pensa Peter.

_.... La cruauté voila le terme exact, on le dirait presque inventer pour lui , cette bête immonde n'hésitant pas à s'attaquer à des enfants ou même a lui même pour faire sortir la rage contenue en lui…

IL continua sur le même registre pendant un temps qui parut très long à Peter et le professeur ne fut interrompu que par la sonnerie signalant la fin du cour et la libération des pauvres élèves de Gryffondor 

_Bien vous me ferez un devoir sur le loup garou et sa cruauté, pour la prochaine fois.

Peter et James sortirent sans un mot, mais dans le couloir tout le monde commença à donner son avis sur le cour 

_Je crois que la seule explication à cet acharnement contre les loups garou soit une non acceptation de lui même vous savez c'est comme les homosexuel renflouer, il ne veut pas admettre qu'il les aimes et donc il essaie de se convaincre qu'ils sont méchants

_Tu sais, dit Remus, il a pas tord c'est méchant un loup garou 

_C'est vrai que j'aimerais pas me balader a coté d'un loup garou a la pleine lune mais bon…

Le repas fut excellent pour Peter 0qui mangea tout en écoutant Sirius qui essayait faire la psychanalyse de Vidocq apparemment ce dernier aurait besoin d'un séjour longue durée a Ste mangouste pour accepter sa loup-garouphylité. La journée se poursuivit avec un nouveau cour de métamorphose auquel Peter ne compris pas grand-chose, il allait encore devoir demander de l'aide a quelqu'un.

La journée s'était terminée sur un cour de sortilèges, d'après Flitwick il leur faudrait encore un mois de théorie avant de pouvoir espérer exécuter un quelconque sort. En fait cela allait plutôt bien a Peter il n'aurait pas à se ridiculiser avant un mois. Sans perdre de temps il rejoignit ses amis et ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle 

Le repas venait de se terminer et Peter Remus Sirius et James venaient de pénétrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

_Bon on fait quoi ? demanda Sirius 

_On devrait peut être regarder le devoir de métamorphose ?proposa Remus 

_Rabat-joie dit James, je ferai bien un tour a la volière j'ai eu une idée ce matin tu viens avec moi Sirius ?

_Bien sur

_Remus ?

_Il faut que je commence mon devoir 

_Peter ?

_je reste avec Remus y'a un truc que j'ai pas pigé 

_Je ne vous envie pas, sachez le dis James 

Sur ce lui et Sirius disparurent derrière le portrait de la grosse dame. Remus vient gentiment lui demander ce qu'il n'avait pas compris et entrepris de lui expliquer le plus lentement possible 

Au bout d'une heure il réussit finalement a comprendre la totalité du cour de Mc Gonnagal, du moins le croyait t il. Au moment où Remus commençait à se plonger dans son livre, James et Sirius se posèrent a coté d'eux tout sourire.

_Vous avez fait quoi alors, demanda Peter

_Une petite gâterie pour nos amis les serpents, je pense que tout le monde pourrait apprécier demain matin, répondit Sirius dont le sourire s'était encore accentuer

_C'est pas dangereux au moins dit Remus légèrement suspicieux 

_T'inquiète po  mumus c'est pas comme si il y avait des victimes innocentes… dit James 

_Mouai fit un Remus pas convaincu 

_Te fâche pas mon p'tit Remus d'amour dit Sirius, t bien plus mignon quand tu souris 

Remus rit et toute trace de désapprobation quitta son visage 

_Si tu le dis mon petit siriounichet d'amour

Ce fut le tour de Peter et James de rire. Sirius faisant semblant d'être indigner. Il se leva d'un faux air digne et prit la direction du dortoir la tête haute.

Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut Peter et James qui montèrent laissant Remus seul avec son livre. James entra et fut instantanément mis au sol par un coup de polochon bien placer de Sirius. Malheureusement, James semblait assez sonné et Sirius légèrement inquiet se pencha sur lui 

_Feinte cria James en plaquant Sirius sur le lit de Peter 

Ils retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre et Sirius commença à enlacer James 

_Oh viens avec moi grand fou je t'emmènerai au septième ciel 

Peter avait roulé par terre en voyant le visage de James qui semblait totalement horrifier, James lâcha Sirius qui rejoint Peter sur le sol

Remus arriva et leur commanda de se calmer exhibant la menace du préfet mais Peter et Sirius ne l'entendait pas trop occuper a se rouler par terre en tapant du poing par terre 

Le préfet de Gryffondor arriva et finalement les cinq points perdus calmèrent Peter et Sirius qui se couchèrent malgré que des spasme leur échappe a intervalle plus ou mois régulier 

Malgré les spasmes Peter n'eut aucun mal a trouver le sommeil et tomba allègrement dans les bras de Morphée.

Voila c fini pour aujourd'hui

J'espère que sa vous a plus et que vous me laisserez une petit (ou grande) review même si vous avez pas aimez

Bon je pense que la suite arrivera bientôt

Et je voulais préciser pour les gens qui aurait pas compris la lycantrophylie ou loup-graouphylie est une maladie assez rare du monde sorcier et est caractériser par l'envie de … avec des loup garous enfin c'est comme la zoophilie ou la nécrophilie (c avoir envie de faire l'amour avec des loup garou)

PS reviewez en masse


	6. Professeur Bordanoff

Bon je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps a faire ce chapitre, mais bon j'avais un manque cruel d'inspiration et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, (et dans le cas contraire je suis encore plus désolé)

Donc ce chapitre est de nouveau sur Sirius (j'essaie de changer a chaque foi) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous n'oublierez pas de me laisser une petite (ou une grande review)

PS : ce chapitre ne traite qu'une journée comme tout mes chapitres d'ailleurs, je sais pas si cette mise en forme vous plait, si non vous pouvez me le dire avec une review. 

Bon chapitre 

Disclaimer : Tout le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que tous les personnages que j'ai pas inventer appartienne à J K Rowling, et je ne gagne pas d'argent ni rien (si vous voulez m'en donner quand même je vous enverrait mon adresse)

**Professeur Bordanoff **

Il avait été convoqué par le directeur de Poudlard. Il arriva dans un immense bureau où sa mère, accompagnée de son père discutait avec Dumbledore, et, apparemment il y avait désaccord.

Dumbledore sembla enfin le remarquer et lui fit signe d'approcher

_Bien mon petit je pense que tes parents veulent te dire quelque chose

Sa mère s'approcha et sans autre forme de cérémonie, lui annonça son transfert immédiat vers Durmstang. Sirius était scotché, tous ses espoirs venaient d'être anéantis par ses quelques paroles qu'il avait tant redouté depuis sa répartition. Son transfert impliquait qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais les amis qu'il avait finalement réussi à se faire et, surtout, qu'il serait a jamais considéré comme un mage noir par toute la société anglaise ou du moins par la parti dont il souhaitait se faire aimer.

_Non je n'irai pas, annonça t il finalement 

Son père s'avança en lui disant que si, il ferait ce que lui dit de faire, et pour rendre son argument encore plus « percutant », sa main partit et ….

_Sirius tu te lève ? dit un James tenant un polochon a la main 

Il se trouvait dans le dortoir des premières années de Gryffondor, et ses trois camardes le regardait attendant visiblement sa réponse

_Oui, oui allez y je vous rejoindrai

Les trois descendirent et il se retrouva seul avec ses sombres pensées, ce rêve allait il finalement se réaliser? Il était sur que sa mère l'aurait voulu, mais son père tenait Poudlard en très haute estime et tenait a ce que tous les Black, à défaut d'être a Serpentard, fasse au moins leurs études à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputé de Grande Bretagne voir du monde, pour son père. 

Il soupira, son père aurait-il le dernier le dernier mot, lui qui s'effaçait souvent devant sa femme. Il espérait que cette foi ci, son père aurait le dernier mot. En attendant il ne servait a rien de se faire du soucis car il fallait du moins profiter des moment présent d'autant plus si il venait a s'arrêter. Sirius pensait qu'il ne devait pas montrer ses peines, peut être une des rares choses qui lui restera de l'éducation de la « noble » famille Black

Il s'habilla donc en vitesse et rejoint les autres le plus vite qu'il put et arriva donc essouffler au petit déjeuner, pour remarquer que ses parents n'avaient toujours pas envoyé de beuglante et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il attirait bien assez l'attention comme cela

Il s'assit avec ses camarades de dortoir, la conversation tournait apparemment autour du professeur de potion, qu'il devait avoir aujourd'hui pour la première foi 

_C'est le directeur des Serpentard, disait James, je doute qu'il soit très gentil avec nous 

_Tu as peut être raison, commenta Remus, mais, comme on l'a avec les Serpentards, il sera peut être moins partial pour que ça ne se remarque pas trop

_Tu parles, je pense qu'il sait que tout le monde n'aime pas ses méthodes et qu'il se fiche royalement de ce que les élèves pensent, dit Sirius 

_Conclusion : vaut mieux pas nous le mettre à dos en arrivant en retard, conclut Peter 

_Tout juste Pete, t'as finis Sirius on va être en retard a cause de toi 

Sirius grogna et emporta quelques toast avec lui, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de potion qui était (tradition oblige) situé dans le plus grand cachot du château. 

Ils arrivèrent et Sirius se sentis très mal à l'aise devant le regard de tous ces Serpentards avec qui il aurait pu, voire du, passer sa scolarité. 

Finalement le professeur arriva et leur fit signe de s'installer et il se retrouva avec James 

Le professeur prit la parole avec un accent de l'est 

_Bonjour je suis le professeur Bordanoff, je suis maître des potions de Poudlard et je vous enseignerai les potions cette année 

_Bien je vois qu'il n'y a aucune question, bon nous n'allons pas perdre de temps a vérifier si vous avez ouvert vos livres pendant les vacances car je suis certain que non, je vais donc vous demandez de vous taire car le premier qui ouvrera la bouche n'aura plus d'autre occasion de le faire pendant mon cour, j'espère que je me suis fait comprendre, même des Gryffondors qui ont par moments plus de mal a comprendre le sens du mot silence. 

Il fit un geste avec sa baguette et des instructions apparurent sur le tableau 

_Mettez vous par deux et faites cette potion de furonculose, vous avez deux heures. 

Les élèves se mirent au travail et Sirius commença à découper les différents ingrédients 

Au bout de quelques minutes il parut évident que le professeur ne leur donnerait pas d'indication sur la façon d'allumer les réchauds sous les chaudrons et la jeune Evans leva courageusement la main. Malheureusement le professeur ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer et elle appela 

_Monsieur 

_Je croyait vous avoir demander de vous traire Mlle 

_Mais on ne sait pas comment allumer les chaudrons 

_Ah oui, j'avais oublié que nous recevront certains élèves … spéciaux dans nos classes …

Il fit un mouvement de baguette et tous les réchauds s'allumèrent

_Avez vous encore besoin d'autres explication Mlle ou cela vous suffira ?

La pauvre Lily baissa la tête et un murmure indigné d'éleva 

_Je pense inutile de vous remettre en mémoire mon précèdent avertissement, n'est ce pas Monsieur Potter. Mon avertissement a été sûrement assez clair même pour vos oreilles bouché de Gryffondor 

James baissa la tête à son tour et Sirius continua de découper ses racines de mandragore 

Sirius était vraiment désolée pour Lily mais il ne se sentait vraiment pas de faire une scène devant tous ces Serpentards, il n'avait en aucune façon besoin d'en rajouter, il savait que le professeur n'attendait que cela et il se demandait même pourquoi il avait avertit James et pas lui, peut être n'avait il même pas jeter de regard sur la listes des élèves, du moins sur celles des Gryffondor.

Il s'appliquait a bien faire sa potion et allait même jusqu'à presser James de s'appliquer d'avantage, ce qui lui valu un regard assez surpris suivit d'un bref éclair de compréhension et son ami, oui il considérait le terme comme approprié, s'était effectivement plus concentré sur sa tache bien qu'a contrecœur.

Pendant que sa potion mijotait pendant les 6 minutes nécessaires, il jeta un regard périphérique aux Serpentard et se félicita une fois de plus de la décision de ce bien-aimé choixpeau, les mines austères qu'il discernait le déprimait et il était heureux de ne pas avoir a les voir a longueur de journée. 

Le cour passa dans un parfait silence qui ne fut rompu que par la sonnerie. 

_Très bien ne videz pas vos chaudron, je dois venir évaluer votre travail mais je vous conseille de ne pas vous faire trop d'illusion sur vos résultats vous pourrez sortir vos ingrédients rangé 

Sirius remarqua que nombre de Gryffondor avait déjà rangé leurs ingrédients et se dirigeait vers la sortie le plus rapidement possible, sûrement ne voulait il pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire dans ce cachot, lui même eut vite fait de ranger ses affaire et sorti aussi très vite rejoignant ses compagnons de dortoir qui l'avait attendu 

_Bah en voila un qu'a de l'autorité, remarqua Peter, même Mc Gonnagal ne ferait pas mieux

_N'empêche que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup plus que Vidocq, remarqua James 

Sirius se rendit compte qu'il n'avait finalement pas grand-chose a dire sur ce cour et qu'il préférait éviter d'y penser, il ne s'était pas senti très Gryffondor quand le professeur avait été a la limite de traité la jeune Evans de … (il répugnait a employer ce terme qui résonnait pourtant si souvent dans les couloirs de la maison des Black) enfin peut être ne valait il mieux pas en parler. Il changea donc de sujet 

_Alors maintenant que nous avons eu tous nos cours c'est le quel que vous préférez ?

_ Sans doute la métamorphose, c'était pas mal le coup de l'animagi, répondit James le premier.

_Aussi, même si ça ma l'air un peu plus dur que tu ne semble le penser… remarqua Remus 

_Elle ne semblait pas avoir grand mal a le faire pourtant, elle.

_Pff et toi Peter ?

_Pareil que James, la métamorphose

Sirius fut légèrement étonné par cette réponse, Peter avait eu du mal à comprendre le cour et c'était pourtant le premier

_Et toi Sirius tu préfère quoi demanda Peter

_ Dire qu'on préfère un cour ça veut dire qu'on l'aime bien or mon principe de vie est de n'aimer aucun cour, comme ça pas de jaloux 

_Si je te suit bien tu aime autant le cour de Mc Gonnagal que celui de Vidocq, le loup-garouphyle ? questionna James 

_C'et moi qui est exprimé le premier la théorie sur ce cher monsieur Vidocq et je crains que vous ayez tous a me verser 1 gallion a chaque fois que vous utiliser cette théorie, brillante entre nous soit dit. C'est ce qu'on appelle les droits d'auteurs 

_ Tu peux toujours rêver 

_Une mornille alors ? Une noise ?

Sirius continua de supplier ses amis de lui reverser ce qui lui revenait de droit pour nourrir sa femme et ses nombreux enfants qui était à la limite de la famine 

_ Tien en parlant de nourriture tu sais toi Remus où elle est cuisin ?

_Eh bien cela me parait évident que ce doit être aux cuisines.

_Personnellement je n'en suis pas sur cela me paraîtrait trop logique, il faut pousser un peu plus l'enquête, n'est ce pas mon cher Watson ?

_Tu as raison Sirius il nous faut pousser l'investigation jusqu'aux entrailles du château, ce soir les maraudeurs mènent l'enquête 

Ils étaient maintenant a table et les plats s'était encore une fois rempli de bonnes choses, il avait fini par considérer comme tous les autres élèves de Poudlard cela comme naturel.

_C'est vrai que c'est d'une importance capitale de trouver les cuisines, on risquerait de crever de faim, fit justement remarquer Remus.

Mais ce n'était pas une telle excuse qui allait dispenser les maraudeur de maraudes cela commençait a devenir une habitude et Sirius s'en réjouissait.

L'après midi passa donc très vite pour Sirius qui ne retint pas grand-chose des cours de sortilège et de botanique. Le soir fut bientôt là et les maraudeurs dinèrent rapidement. Et après qu'ils aient avalé leur repas ils se mirent en route 

_ Euh les gars je suis désolé mais j'ai pas fini mon devoir de métamorphose…mais je doute que vous ayez vraiment besoin de moi je suis sur que vous y arriverez les gars 

_Merci Peter, bonne chance dit gentiment Remus 

_Tu viens avec nous Remus ?

Apparemment l'idée n'avait pas traversé la tête du plus réfléchi des maraudeurs mais elle semblait néanmoins lui plaire

_Oui pourquoi pas 

_ OK a plus tard Peter 

Les recherches étaient menées par James qui semblait être le chef naturel des maraudeurs, mais malgré leur motivation les maraudeurs durent se rendre à l'évidence

_Vu la taille de Poudlard on ne peut pas regarder partout il faudrait s'organiser un petit peu

Le raisonnement de Remus était, une fois de plus imparable et James acquiesça

_Bonne idée on pourrait faire une carte, par exemple. On pourrait mettre déjà ce qu'on a déjà visité.

_La carte des maraudeurs, ouai ça sonne bien. La proposition est approuvé a la majorité de ma personne elle est donc accepter

_Si le ministère fonctionnait comme toi on aurait des problèmes 

_Je ne suis pas si sûr, d'ailleurs je pense que je ferai un bon ministre non ?

_Serait tu un rien mégalomane Sirius ?

_C'est quoi mégalo

_En gros c'est le mot qui caractérise l'attitude de Sirius.

Après leurs explorations ils décidèrent d'aller faire leur compte rendu à Peter 

_Pauvre Peter devoir faire ses devoirs, commença James 

_En fait vous l'avez fait vous ce devoir ?

_Quel devoir ? 

James regarda Sirius 

_On ferait peut être bien de s'y mettre. 

Ils rentrèrent donc dans leur salle commune sans rencontrez ni de chatte ni de concierge, pour une raison inconnu et incompréhensible pour Sirius qui savait que l'activité favorite du concierge était justement de débusquer les élèves en maraude, mais peut être était ce due a l'heure peu tardive? La question ne retint pas Sirius plus longtemps. Remus qui semblait avoir un sens de l'orientation sensationnel voire inhumain, les avaient conduit sans faillir jusqu'à la salle commune où ils trouvèrent Peter occupé à s'arracher méthodiquement les cheveux 

_Alors Pete il est dur le devoir ?

_En tout cas pour moi il l'est mais peut être que vous pourriez m'aider a le faire, demanda-t-il timidement 

_Eh bien dit James cela pose un problème 

_Tout a fait d'accord James renchérit Sirius 

_Mais pourquoi 

_Pour la bonne et simple raison que ni moi ni Sirius n'avons commencer ce devoir.

_C'est vrai que cela risque de poser des problèmes, opina Remus 

_Mais toi Mumus tu l'as fait, non ? 

_Oui pourquoi ?

_Je me disais que ce serait sympa que tu nous le prêtes, enfin si tu veux bien

Remus jaugea James du regard, apparemment cela ne lui plaisait pas tellement mais finalement il acquiesça

_Je reviens

Il partit dans le dortoir et revint avec son devoir 

_En fait demanda Peter tu l'a fait quand ?

Remus rougit visiblement puis répondit 

_Si vous ne le voulez plus il faut le dire tout de suite 

_Ne t'énerve pas Remus il ne voulait pas être méchant, hein Peter ?

_Non non marmonna Peter 

Sirius, James et Peter entreprirent de recopier le devoir en essayant de changer certain mot ou phrase sans pour autant être très satisfait du résultat, finalement Sirius déclara que ses neurones surchauffait et qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, James lui emboîta le pas mais Peter resta a recopier le devoir.

Apparemment Remus dormait déjà et ils évitèrent de faire du bruit. Sirius s'endormit en espérant ne pas rêver d'aucun membre de sa famille

Bon ce chapitre est terminé le prochain chapitre sera sur James ou peut être Remus, et j'essaierai de l'écrire plus vite 

Sinon si vous avez aimé laissez moi une petit review pour m'encourager et si vous avez pas aimé laissez moi une grosse review pour me critiquer 


End file.
